ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Whis' Decision
After talking with Eriza, Kiva spotted Whis walking around, to find Reia personally. Terra: Spot something? Kiva: Yeah, it was Whis. Eriza: Someone you know? Ratchet: Yep. Why is he here? Raine: I wonder... Whis: Well, well.. If it isn't the birthday girl. Ratchet: Whoa, whoa. Today is Reia's birthday!? - Because of Ratchet's sudden shout, Reia began to cry. Kiva: Shh... There there, little one... Raine: Captain, you need to be more gentle. Reia is just a child. Ratchet: Oh. Sorry... Raine: Whis, is it true? Is it Reia's birthday today? Whis: Yes. And I have the perfect gift for celebrate. Eriza: Kiva, give her to me. I know how to calm her down. - Kiva gives Reia back to Eriza, who sings a special song to her, as a lullaby. Eriza: There are loved ones in the glory, whose dears forms you often miss; When you closed your earthly story, will you join them in the bliss? Will the circle be unbroken by and by, by and by? Is a better home awaiting in the sky, in the sky? - Reia then felt asleep by Eriza's singing. Whis: Such lovely singing. Kiva: Yeah. Eriza: Thank you. I can imagine she would have a lovely singing voice as I have. Tell me, what's this gift you are offering? Whis: I offer to your child a new power. Though many Gods of Destruction tried to master it, I think she will be one of the chosen warriors to master it. Ratchet: Does it have a name? Whis: Yes, it is called Ultra Instinct. In her case, it would appeared at any random time. - Kiva suddenly sees several flashes through her mind, where Reia used Ultra Instinct to get out of tight situations more than once. At that point, Kiva remains quiet but understood what Whis is talking about. Eriza: What aura did it appear? Whis: White. Do you wish to grant her this power? Eriza: Does it hurt my child? Whis: No, just a soft touch to her heart. Eriza: ...Do it. - By Eriza's quest, Whis used his staff and, as it glowed with Reia, a small white power went into Reia, who is still sleeping. Ratchet: So, that's how Reia got this 'Ultra Instinct'.. Clank: Interesting... Terra: Now that we know, it's very important to protect Reia from Frieza. Ratchet: What do you mean? Terra: Think about it. If Frieza finds out that Reia is chosen to have a higher power, that'll make her an easy target. Super Saiyan or not. Whis: I see now. You all wish to protect Reia from the past. Raine: That's correct. Genis: Hold on.. Is there another Saiyan who hates Frieza? Whis: That would be Bardock; Reia's ancestor. Ratchet: In that case, we need a handful of people to stay with Eriza and Reia until Neisan gets here. Terra: I'll stay with them. Kiva: Me too. Talwyn: Count me in too. Genis: At least, someone has to be Reia's playing partner. I'll help too. Ratchet: Alright, give us a call if anything comes up. Terra: Understood. - Suddenly, another baby has made a first cry, but this time, it was a baby boy. Reia is surprisingly still sleeping. Ratchet: Wow... Reia's a heavy sleeper. Genis: Yeah, but whose cry was that? Raine: That was Bardock's son- Kakarot. Kiva: Well, that's good. Genis: Speaking of Bardock, where is he now? Clank: According to the official history, he and his squad are in Planet Kanasa, as part of Frieza's conquest. Whis: For your safety, and Reia's, I suggest you and your team shall stay on this planet until Bardock returns. You may join him once he recovers. Ratchet: From what? Whis: It's best for you to see for yourself. He's in the healing chamber now. I suggest you hurry. Terra: Thanks, you've been a big help. - Along with Eriza, Ratchet and the group towards the healing chamber, where Bardock's group waited for him. Eriza: Knocked out cold again, Fasha? Fasha: Yeah, some Kanasan got lucky and hit Bardock on the neck. Clank: Hmm... Fasha: Those are weird looking Saiyans you got here. Eriza: Those people are visitors, Fasha. They wish to see Bardock. Fasha: Yeah? Better get in line. Tora: Easy, Fasha. Eriza, you are a strong Saiyan as Bardock, but this rumor needs to let itself go. Frieza might have other plans. Ratchet: I wouldn't bet on that. - One doctor explained that Bardock's brainwave patterns have changed. Terra: Meaning..? Raine: It means Bardock has an ability to see the future. What he is seeing, right now, is really horrible. Tora: Keep an eye on Bardock for us, will you? Eriza: We'll do our best. - Tora and the rest of Bardock's group left. Ratchet: Where are they going? Clank: A planet that Frieza himself requested, but they are walking into a trap. Kiva: I know they can get killed. Ratchet: Eriza, has Frieza gotten another right hand person? Eriza: Yes. That's Dodoria. Unlike Zarbon, he doesn't have a transformation and he wasn't too bright. If you spot him, don't take him lightly. Ratchet: We'll be careful. Eriza: Kiva, want to help me put Reia back in bed? Kiva: Sure. - As Ratchet and the others wait for Bardock, Eriza gently puts Reia back in a bed with the other children. Eriza: I know you have the right to know my daughter's fate, so I'll keep it to myself. - Beginning to peek interest, Kiva kindly tells her anyway. Kiva: Well, actually.. I am interested about what gift I should give to Reia.. I was wondering if you have any suggestions. Eriza: Well, there's a certain type of flower I like on one planet. It had purple pedals on them. I can't remember what they called, but they would perfect for my dear daughter. - Realized that the flower is a browalla, Kiva quickly responds to Eriza's curiosity. Kiva: A browalla. That's what it is. They are from Earth. Eriza: Your home world? Kiva: Yep. Eriza: I see. What's it like, this Earth? Is it full of peacefulness? Kiva: Well, mostly. Eriza: That's good enough. ...To be clear, I don't want her to be a god or anything. Just a person with a good person. Kiva: I know... Is there something memeroble for her. - Eriza showed her a small bracelet to Kiva. Eriza: This is the only thing to remember me by. Reia will never forget who she really is. - Eriza then hums Reia's lullaby as she continues to sleep. Kiva: I like how you hum that lullaby to Reia. Eriza: Thank you. This would help her feel at home, no matter where she's going. I like to know something about you, if you want me to.. Kiva: Oh, sure. Eriza: Are you someone who...looks after Reia, making her the way she is going to be? Kiva: Honestly, it's not for me to say. But what I can say is that she needs a place to train. I recommend she goes to Conton City once she grows up. Eriza: Conton City... Okay, that's honestly a good recommendation, Kiva. I know she'll be strong one day. - Kiva smiled. Eriza: Do you have parents on your own? Kiva: No, they died when I was young. Eriza: Oh... Forgive me, I didn't mean to oppose. Kiva: It's okay. Eriza: I assume this world is corrupted as well? Kiva: Well, all I know is the memory problem, coming from her. Eriza: Not remembering or knowing too much? Kiva: Both. Eriza: I see. - Eriza then takes a special totem, as well as her bracelet, and placed it on Reia's towel. Eriza: This is a special totem I made for her. - Part of a necklace, it was a dragon and moon adjustment. Eriza: I would ask Neisan to find a chain for this... - Not letting Reia's past get repeated as Kiva's, she kindly takes the small job. Kiva: Actually, I would find it for you. Eriza: You would? Well, there's a spare chain I found. I misplaced it back at the healing chamber. Kiva: Okay, be right back. - Kiva ran back to Ratchet and the others, who are talking with Bardock, just finished suiting up. Ratchet: Oh! Hey, you certainly took your time. Genis: Learned any info about Eriza? Kiva: Well, I know about Reia's birthday present and her lullaby. She asked me to find her missing chain, a small one. - Genis spotted the chain near Bardock's equipment. Genis: You mean that? Ratchet: Don't worry, we'll take it back together. Kiva: Thanks, guys. - Kiva smiled when Bardock heard about his group's departure. Category:Scenes